


now if you never shoot, you'll never know

by ouijadazed



Series: Coachella Larry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Americans, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Camping, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hipster Harry, M/M, Marijuana, RV sex, Riding, Smut, Tent Sex, Top Harry, coachella, mentions of rimming, theyre all from america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the prompt: </p><p>"Someone needs to write a coachella fic where harry is the cute hipster boy in short shorts and a flower crown and louis is there with his friends and he just wants to know the cute boy with the flowers and they fuck in the tent and get high and spend the whole weekend together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	now if you never shoot, you'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know hardly anything about coachella, just what i read on the website  
> this is my first published fic, it probably isnt that good  
> title from Robbers by the 1975

This was going to be great. Louis had been anticipating this trip for months. After he and hisfriends saved up an accumulative amount of $1200 give or take, they had enough money for the four of them to pay for tickets to Coachella. 

 

On the Thursday before the first weekend the festival was open, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Stan all loaded into Niall’s small car in Denver at five AM. They packed the trunk full of spare clothes, two tents they got from a garage sale, and a cooler full of liquor and junk food. Niall climbed into the driver’s seat with Stan sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat. Zayn and Louis were spread out in the back seat with their legs tangled up together and a blanket laid over top of them. 

 

“You boys ready back there?” Niall asked to the boys in the back seat, his Irish accent apparent in the way he spoke. Zayn made an approving noise in the back of his throat while Louis shouted in agreement.  

 

With the 15 hour drive ahead of them, Niall turned the radio onto the station where they played this week’s Top 40 on repeat. He had his double expresso coffee in the cup holder next to him to keep him awake. Louis and Zayn were back to sleep at around six-thirty, neither of them early risers. Stan however, was excited to see the scenery around them. He promised Niall that he would take over driving so he could have a nap later in the day. 

 

Louis and Zayn awoke again at around noon, both complaining that they needed to use the bathroom.The two groaned loudly, wailing over the sound of the radio, until Niall pulled over at a gas station on their right. They were in Utah, and it still being the early morning, it was fairly cold.Louis grabbed a sweatshirt from the trunk of the car. Without much concern of who it belonged to, he threw it over his head and followed the other boys inside. 

 

After letting their bladders go, the four of them piled back into the small car again, with Stan in the front seat. He pulled up to one of the gas pumps and allowed it to fill the tank to the brim. He paid with his card, and got back inside.

 

“Here we go again, lads. The trip we’ve been waiting for is only eight hours away,” Stan called to the others. They cheered, and within minutes, they were relaxed again and comfortable enough to last until the next stop for gas.

 

After three more stops for gas and snacks, the boys reached Indio, California, close to nine hours later, counting the switch in time zones. The boys stopped at a motel just outside of town at nine-thirty PM that night. 

 

The motel was dingy and smelly, obviously nothing five-star, given it was only $25 per night. There was a pull-out couch and a queen size bed in the center of the room, with the couch on the left of the exit. The sheets were clean but the bed was worn and lumpy, Zayn and Louis claimed it for themselves. 

 

The pull-out couch was ugly, with light brown suede fabric covering the surface. The mattress folded up on the inside was thinner than that on the bed, but looked less worn. There were off-white sheets with abright pink sticky note attached that read in a deep purple ink: blankets in closet. 

 

It was plain and simple, and Niall made his way to the closet on the other side of the small room and opened the door, which almost came off its hinges. Inside, there was a blanket as promised. It was a thick quilt that looked to be hand sewn. Niall grabbed it and threw it to the mattress. 

 

By the time he and Stan were on the opposite sides of the pull-out couch, Louis and Zayn were curled up tightly together, their legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other’s bodies. Ten minutes later, the only sounds in the room were the soft breaths coming from the four sleeping figures.

 

 

It was Niall, the first one to wake up. His stomach was grumbling heavily in the confines of the skin on his torso. He threw the quilt from his legs and made his way to the kitchen on the other side of the room. He opened the refrigerator to see the two liters of cola the boys had unpacked last night, along with a carton of milk and a dozen eggs.

 

 He poured himself a glass of cola and scratched his bare chest with a yawn. In the cabinet, there was a box of mac n cheese and a box of pancake mix. He pulled the pancake mix from the shelf and read the instructions just as Stan walked into the room. 

 

“Mornin’. What’re you makin’?” Stan greeted Niall with a clap on the back before he leaned his back against the corner.

 

“Pancakes. Is there flour in the car?” Stan nodded, walking back to the pull-out couch. 

 

He leaned over to reach for his discarded shirt and track pants to put them on again. He escaped through the door they came and made his way to the car. Once the large trunk space was bared, he reached into a large brown paper bag that had been used to carry the groceries that didn't need to be refrigerated. 

 

There was a 20 ounce bag of flour sitting next to a bag of sugar in the same size. The mac n cheese was already inside, along with the pancake mix. That left the box of Cheez Its and two boxes of cookies. He grabbed the whole paper bag and went back inside, seeing that Zayn and Louis had awoken. Louis was in Zayn’s lap, tucked just underneath the other boy’s chin.

 

They were like that, though. They would cuddle and share gentle smiles and sleep in the same bed with no fuss. Zayn would swear up and down that he was straight, but never minded being close with Louis, who was out of the closet since 8th grade. 

 

He had come out to Zayn first, telling him that he felt “different” and “didn’t like boobs” like Zayn and Stan did. Stan was next, who was less understanding, but held on to the other boy as he cried into his shoulder anyways. 

 

One year later, in their first year of high school, Niall moved to Denver straight from Ireland with his parents and brother. Niall is paired with Zayn for a project, he meets Louis and Stan, and the four of them are inseparable after that.

 

After graduation, the boys got together to decide what to do before they are separated all over the states for university, thus is when Louis brings up Coachella. The tickets were only $300 for a pass for the whole weekend. After a month of savings from jobs and spare change, they saved enough to take a trip from Thursday until Monday on the weekend that the festival was being held. 

 

“Niall…When is our food gonna be ready?” Louis asked, bringing all of them out of their morning haze. 

 

“Now, actually,” Niall replied, handing each of the boys a paper plate with two pancakes on them each. 

 

It was Friday morning, the first day the festival would begin. The boys left the motel around noon and arrived at the grounds no later than twelve-thirty. There was a tent in a box lying on the floor in the trunk of Niall’s car, pushed up against the back of the seats, which Stan retrieved. They picked a spot close to the back that wasn't near as crowded as the rest of the grounds. 

 

Louis could hear the sound of bands playing in the distance and could smell the funnel cakes and hot dogs. He felt like he was at home, like this was where he belonged. Louis felt the sun on his shoulders and the top of his hair, making it shine like it was made of gold. He looked like art.

 

Louis muttered quick goodbyes to the boys as they were setting up their tent, he had to explore. Louis was naturally a curious boy, since he was just a little kid. He looked up as he was walking closer to the tents and stages that were set up. The clouds were white and puffy, they looked like cotton balls. The sky was the shade of Louis’ own eyes, a bright, stunning blue. 

 

The first tent he came to was selling merchandise for some band Louis had never heard of. There were t-shirts and CDs alike, all with black and white print: The 1975. They had a portable CD player set up in the back of where the salesmen where sitting playing a melodious, funky tune. He couldn't understand a word the lead singer was saying, but he rather liked the beat and the distinct use of instruments begin played. 

 

“You see anything you like?” Louis was snapped out of his daze by a bulky man with brown eyes looking expectedly at him.

 

Louis stammered, “I uh- are these guys playing here today?” The man nodded, brown eyes shining

 

“Yeah mate, they'll be on in an hour. My best friends from school actually. I didn't want in the band but I’m glad to help out wherever they need me, which for now is selling their merch. Name’s Liam,” Louis smiled, accepting the boy’s- Liam- hand in greeting.

 

“I like it, yeah. I’ve never heard of them, but I reckon I’ll stick around to see them play. They sound sick, man,” Louis said, eyeing the CDs on the rack. He picked one up and turned it over to look at the song listing, “What’s the song playing now?”

 

“Robbers. Its probably my favorite right now,” Liam said with confidence. Louis nodded, checking the price tag on the case. Being at the festival, things were usually two or three dollars less than the retail price in stores. It was only $10. Louis pulled a bill out of his pocket and handed it to Liam. 

“Felt like I needed to buy this,” Louis said as Liam was bagging the CD. Liam smiled as Louis walked away from the stand and back to where his friends had the tent set up.

 

He slipped the plastic bag into his small duffel bag and zipped the tent up. There was only fifteen minutes left until The 1975 were to appear on stage, and it took nearly ten to get back to where they were playing. 

 

When Louis finally reached the large field where The 1975 were playing, there were already several people standing in front of the stage. Louis himself was able to squeeze through the crowd until he was close enough to the front that he could reach out and touch the stage if he wanted to. When the curtains finally opened there were figures standing at the microphones and men with instruments.

 

The opening chords to a song Louis hadn’t heard before began, and the man in the middle began bopping his head to the beat. He assumed this was the lead singer and smiled to himself, he always had a thing for boys with curly hair. The lead singer was medium height and pale. He was thin, and through his half-buttoned shirt Louis could see a tattoo of some sort. When the song reached the chorus, which was rather up beat, Louis began swaying his hips along to the beat and nodding his head. He let himself get lost in the music with the help of the buzz of the drink he picked up on the way in. 

 

By the time the concert was over, Louis had made his way back to the merchandise stand where he saw Liam again. 

 

“Hey! How’d you like the concert?” Louis nodded his head, thinking of how the lead singer and the other band members moved across the stage and how well they performed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, it was great. I need a shirt now, actually. Feel myself as a- ow fuck!” Louis stopped talking immediately as he saw someone had tripped over the back of his feet and was now on the ground. That someone had long, gangly legs and even longer curly hair with flowers wound into nearly every ringlet.. Once the man stood up he began speaking. 

 

“I’m so sorry, man, I wasn't watching where I was going,” He apologized.

 

Louis scoffed, “Of course you weren’t. I’m sorry I was in your way,” Louis mumbled, looking to the ground. He noticed the worn brown boots that the man was wearing, as long as the tears across the knees of his black jeans. Louis looked back up to see the man staring intently at him.

 

“It’s fine. Hey, do you like Lana Del Rey?” Curly asked. Louis shrugged, and then nodded. He heard Niall talk about her music a lot, and often played it out loud when they were hanging out. 

 

“Yeah, I suppose, she’s alright,” Louis rocked back and forth on his heels, feeling uncomfortable under the man’s gaze. 

 

“Cool, do you want to come see her with me tonight?” Louis looked back at the man’s face.

“I don’t even know your name,” Louis said, admiring the green eyes in front of him. The other man was at least six inches taller than he was. 

 

“Harry, and you are…” Harry dragged on, waiting for an answer.

 

Louis smiled, “I’m Louis, and I’ll go see Lana with you as long as you buy me a drink on the way. When does she play?” 

 

“Eight, it’s five now.” Harry said, checking his phone then shoving it back into his back pocket. 

 

Louis nodded, “Okay, I’ll meet you there later then?” Harry shook his head. 

 

“I mean, unless you want to hang out until then?” Harry stammered, ”I’m sorry- you’re just cute and my friend, Perrie, her name is Perrie, well she saw some “male model- looking” boy she wanted to seduce and left me all alone over by the funnel cakes a few hours ago and I just want someone to hang out with and someone to help me make this trip memorable and It’d be cool if i got to tell my mom when I get home that I met a cute boy after I tripped over his feet or y’know whatever I’m rambling.”

 

Louis smiled at Harry, “You think I’m cute?” Louis smirked smugly when he noticed Harry’s face turn bright red.

 

 Harry laughed awkwardly, “I think you're fucking gorgeous,” He whispered it as if it were the most sacred secret and only trusted Louis to hear him speak it. 

 

Louis felt a shudder run down his spine, “Y-you too,” He whispered. Harry chuckled and grabbed Louis’ hand, leading him towards the RV park. 

 

Once they got to Harry’s RV, Louis was not surprised at all, honestly. It was set up with the visor pulled out and a few plastic lawn chairs were set up underneath it. Harry pulled a key from out of his (tight) front pocket and stuck it into the door and turned. Walking inside, there were polaroid photos clothes pinned across the windows and flowers in vases and pressed in photo frames throughout. 

 

“So, um, do you want something to drink?” Harry asked, gesturing to a small refrigerator in the kitchenette. Louis nodded shakily.

 

 It had been a long time since he had been alone with a cute boy, junior year of high school, probably. Aiden was Louis’ first boyfriend, but they broke up soon after he left Denver to pursue his dreams in singing.

 

“Water, Coke, beer?” Harry asked, opening the cabinet and getting cups out.

 

“Coke please,” Louis replied. 

 

After Harry had poured their drinks, he and Louis sat across from each other at the table. Louis smiled at the other man shyly, and they began to share to each other where they were from and small details about their families. 

 

Louis found out that Harry was on vacation after his first year at university, and he attended the University of Washington in Seattle. It disappointed Louis a little bit to know that this boy lived so far away from him, but he had to remind himself that there were even people from different countries at the festival right now, and it could be worse. 

 

He also learned that Harry lived with his best friend, Perrie, in an apartment right outside of his college campus, and they had a cat named Powder, who was as white as snow. His mom’s name is Anne and she recently married Robin, who works for a company that requires him to travel frequently so he isn't home very often. His sister, Gemma, moved to Manchester five years ago on a scholarship, and comes back to visit every summer, Christmas, and the occasional birthday or Thanksgiving when she has the money. 

 

After Harry had pulled out a pack of cards from a drawer in the small hallway, they played a single game of War and two games of Go Fish. Harry put the cards away and pulled something else out of the same drawer, putting it on the table in front of Louis. It was a regular sized sandwich bag, filled with contents that made Louis’ stomach leap. 

 

There was a pack of rolling paper, two pre-made joints and a smaller baggie filled halfway with weed. Louis smiled, looking up at Harry under his lashes. Harry had a lighter in his hand, and one of the joints between his teeth. He flicked the lighter and inhaled sharply in order to light the joint, and exhaled. Smoke poured through his nose and the corners of his mouth, making Louis weak in the knees. Harry passed the joint to Louis with no words, and Louis took it from him all the same. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, the shared joint was nothing but a stub and the two were both buzzing in that familiar, floaty way. They had shotgunned twice with Louis on the other man’s lap and mouths all too close. It had ended in fits of giggles and eventually, small pecks. Harry threw the joint to the side and brought Louis further onto his lap. Louis was propped up nicely on Harry’s thighs and he had his hands around the other man’s neck, giving him leverage to put their lips together. 

 

They were making out thoroughly with tongue and spit and teeth and it was messy but Louis loved it. He loved when Harry gave brief nips at his bottom lip and he loved when Harry gently stroked his tongue with his own. It wasn't romantic or meaningful, but it was heated and passionate. There was a faint taste of the smoke on their tongues between the two, and it made Louis moan. 

 

Once Harry’s boner was pressing into Louis’ ass hard enough, he lifted them out of the chair and stumbled through the just-wide-enough hallway. The makeshift bedroom had a queen size bed and little walking space, making Harry trip and drop both of them onto the bed. He made quick work of Louis’ shirt, not letting his lips leave the other boy’s body for a single second. 

 

As soon as both of them were down to nothing but briefs, Louis climbed on top of the other boy and began moving slowly, giving Harry’s hard cock teasing strokes between his cheeks. 

 

“La-lube,” Louis gasped out. Harry pushed Louis’ chest gently and reached under the bed. He pulled out a travel-sized bottle of lube and a condom. Louis groaned and yanked Harry’s boxers down his pale thighs and onto the floor. He was shocked at Harry’s large size, but quickly rolled a condom over his cock and applied a thick layer of lube onto it. 

 

Louis was fingering himself open while Harry was getting the lube and condoms, and when hedecided he was prepped enough, he slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s cock with a deep groan.

 

“Fu-Fuck,” Harry moaned, hands wandering over the other boy’s tan torso. Louis stroked himself in time with his bounces and was soon enough hitting his prostate with every move. Harry began pounding upwards into Louis, getting them both close to climaxing. Louis came first, spilling over he and Harry’s chest.

 

Seeing Louis with the dazed expression on his face as well as the come on his tummy brought Harry over the edge, spilling into the condom. He pulled out and tugged the condom over his softening cock, tying it and throwing it into the wastebasket. Louis was napping by the time Harry rolled over and checked the clock on the wall. It was only six-thirty, which gave them roughly an hour to nap before they had to get prepared to see Lana Del Rey at eight. 

 

Harry’s alarm on his phone went off at seven-fifteen to wake both of them up. Harry arose with the other boy’s soft brown hair in his mouth, and he was strangely okay with it. He shook Louis awake. 

 

“Lou, c’mon. It’s almost time to see Lana,” Harry whispered, nudging Louis gently. Louis sat up and smiled, feeling the dull ache inside of him and the ghost of Harry’s thick cock. They got dressed silently and walked to the site of Lana’s performance with laced fingers. Louis was limping slightly but made them both smile, feeling the bliss that had been them only a short while before. 

 

Niall was also in the crowd and gave Louis a knowing look when he noticed his limp. Harry pointed out Perrie standing next to Zayn in the crowd also, which surprised them both. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis’ middle while they were swaying along to the melodious sound coming from the beautiful woman on stage. In the corner of his eye, Louis saw Stan making out with some girl he recognized from the funnel cake stand, and well, everything turned out quite nice for it to have only been the first day here. 

 

Harry ends up on his knees with Louis in front of him and his asshole presented after the concert. The floor of Louis’ shared tent is hard but it is nothing compared to the way Harry darts his tongue inside and sucks the rim of his hole with the sound of fireworks in the background. 

 

When the shows are over and everyone is back to the campgrounds, Harry invites Louis back to sleep in his RV with him, which, who is Louis to say no to that? It must be the right decision because when he wakes up there is the smell of pancakes wafting through his nose and a number in his phone labeled “cutie from coachella <3” and really, things couldn’t have turned out better.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com)
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
